The overall goal of this resubmission is to increase the research capabilities of our current confocal facility with the purchase of a new Zeiss inverted LSM 510 v3.2. The existing confocal (LSM 510 v1.6) was purchased in 1998 and is currently the only confocal facility on the medical campus. While it is used mainly by the major user group it is made available to the entire Boston University Medical School Community and is used to or over capacity and is aging. Our goal is to purchase a new confocal microscope that will expand the facility and allow for new technologies available to all investigators. The v1.6 will be maintained and will serve as a teaching instrument, be available for users with conventional needs and for overflow needs. As we are currently above capacity an upgrade would not benefit additional members and allow for a larger user base for the university. We are requesting a v3.2 LSM 510 mounted on an Axiovert 200M with the LSM #18 405/AR/Dual HENE/3 PMT and 4 internal detector channels. We are also requesting a motorized stage to support a large number of live and fixed studies that are currently performed. The Physiology, multi-time series and 3D analysis software are also critical to support the investigators needs as they have evolved and include Ca2+ imaging with several trigger points. The list also includes investigators who have approached me but can not use the current instrument as it does not support their experimentation needs. Extensive data has been collected on the existing microscope and users are now being constrained by the limitations of the technology and the fact that it is used to capacity. The major users routinely perform live cell imaging experiments over time to assess development or follow the response to injury. The Dean of the Medical School supports this instrument as the facility for the University and in accordance with that supports a full time person to run the confocal on a daily basis. Dean McCahan also supports the service contracts and the faculties that are needed to support the confocal systems and work station. [unreadable] [unreadable]